


Gems of People

by Ooft



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit too serious for my liking, Abuse, Addiction, Australia has representation, Australians written by an Austrlian, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cute cattos too, Drugs, Gavin is a Wanker, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is a father of two, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Nines is a thot and I don't like him lmao, Sexy Times, Suicide, That got a bit heavy, Yeah it's gay, but that's okay, cute doggos, penis - Freeform, this book is fucked, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooft/pseuds/Ooft
Summary: The world is a shitty place. The places are shitty, the people are shitty. Everyone's aware of the fact, but nobody's aware it can change.Connor is still Hank's partner at the DPD, the only difference being that now there are two Andersons: a detective and a lieutenant.A particularly shitty crime committed by a particularly shitty criminal is what brings them to meet an absolute gem of a person; she's a tough Australian detective on a transfer and she'll do anything to take the crim down.





	Gems of People

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, another fanfiction I'll probably never finish!

"Lieutenant Anderson." Lieutenant Carson greeted, a polite smile on his face. 

Hank offered him a slightly sarcastic smile in return, clearly uneasy with the cheerfulness in his tone. "What the fuck happened here?" 

"Whole family murdered besides the little girl. Theory is she's been snatched by some sicko." Carson responded. "Make yourself at home, but you might wanna pinch your nose when you go in. You also might wanna ask forensics for a sick bag." 

"Is that all you got so far?" Hank asked, frowning. 

"Well, you came reasonably quickly. The area was only secured an hour ago." Carson explained. 

Hank stepped toward the house, though he stopped when he heard a foreign voice call out behind him. 

"G'day Hank!" The voice was familiar, the rough, brash tone and the absence of the 'h' sound in his name making him grin. He turned around to see her standing there, sunglasses perched on her head as usual, large black coffee in hand. 

She looked almost exactly the same as when he'd first met her five years ago. 

"You must be Dame Garnet Gunston. My name is Connor, I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Connor said, putting a hand forward to her. 

"G'day Connor. Just call me Garnet, would jya?" She grinned, gripping his hand firmly. 

"You're a deviant now, kid. No more Cyberlife." Hank reminded Connor, who tilted his head in confusion at first, then nodded slowly as what he'd said dawned on him. He didn't respond. 

Garnet opened her arms up, stepping forward to Hank. He sighed, but put his arms around her considerably smaller frame. Connor was staring at the ground, deep in thought. 

"So, how've ya been?" Garnet asked once she'd stepped back out of the hug, looking Hank up and down. "Ya look a lot better." 

Hank shrugged. "Well, now that this asshole," he gestured to Connor, "has stopped me from drinking as much, I guess things are a little better." 

"Ah well, you know this shit takes time." Garnet reminded him, smiling at Connor. He didn't notice, still staring at the ground. "Anyhoo, I s'pose we should have a look-see, eh?" 

Hank nodded. "They're saying the whole family's dead besides the daughter." 

"Snatched?" Garnet guessed, to which Hank responded with a simple 'they're assuming'. Garnet frowned. "Shouldn't assume, it makes an ass outta you and me." 

Hank ignored her, walking toward the house. Her and Connor followed suit, both of them thanking him as he held the door open. Garnet's nose wrinkled as soon as she stepped instead. 

"Fuck, smells like Satan took his morning shit and didn't fuckin' flush." She murmured. Hank smirked, suddenly reminded how much he missed this kid while she was gone. She had an easy sense of humor, managing to find something funny in anything, something she assured him was a natural trait in most Australians. 

Connor offered no reaction to neither her comment nor the smell, instead glancing around and scanning the foyer with a look of interest. Hank knew the android loved stepping onto the grounds of a crime scene. It made him seem considerably more in control of himself, experiencing less malfunctions and stress. 

Garnet was also scanning everything. Hank made to do the same, then stopped when he saw the side of Garnet's head. 

"What the fuck?" Hank muttered, eyes narrowing. 

"What?" Garnet asked, eyebrows furrowed. She turned to him. 

"Is that an LED?" Hank pointed to what very obviously was an LED. 

"Oh, right, yeah. Yeah, it is. Cyberlife are tryin' this new fuckin' cyborg thing in a few professions. It actually works, but I'll to you all that shit when we're not investigating a mass murder." Garnet explained quickly. 

Hank just nodded in response. Fuckin' technology these days... 

"There appear to be no traces of blood, thirium or signs of a struggle in this room. I suggest we move on." Connor stated, already turning to the living room on the right. 

Hank shrugged. "Alright." 

There was nothing in the living room either, the TV still playing a children's show eerily. It was rather unsettling, with the abandoned children's dolls on the floor and the pool of dark red liquid coming from the dining room in the next room over. Connor knelt beside it, dipping his fingers into the liquid. 

"Connor don't do- Goddamnit Connor." Hank sounded defeated as Connor put his fingers in his mouth. 

"Lieutenant, I'm detecting high levels of alcohol in this liquid. I believe it is red wine." Connor stated, seeming completely at ease with the body of Dean Goodacre splayed out across the table above him. 

"Alright, so Dad pulled out a bottle o' red to protect 'imself from the attacker." Garnet said, gesturing to the glass on the floor. "It broke, obviously, meaning we're either dealing with an android, or the suspect didn't get hit." She scanned the wall. "Nothing on the wall; I'm guessing an android." 

"I believe the suspect is android. There are light traces of XG600 thirium and the victim's blood in this 1986 bottle of Californian red wine." Connor said, standing up. His LED went yellow as he scanned the body. "There are two slits across the throat, which are the oldest wounds on the body. There are also 16 stab wounds on the front of the body, 73.4% in the stomach area. Several of them are larger than what a normal stab would be, so the suspect has moved the blade inside the victim, damaging multiple areas at once." 

Garnet whistled. "Motherfucker wanted him dead, eh?" 

Hank nodded. "Android probably did get hit, if there's thirium." 

"Alright, so we're saying android, in the dining room, with the kitchen knife?" Garnet asked in a deadpan tone. 

"Yep." Hank nodded. "Alright, kitchen." 

The trio walked into the kitchen. 

Hank's immediate reaction was to turn away and vomit at the sight before him, while Garnet and Connor stood their ground. Connor began to analyse the body. 

Garnet walked closer to the body, careful to stand out of Connor's way. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." She shook her head. "I've seen some shit, but these are the fucking worms inside the cake that make the frosting look good." 

Hank vomited again in response. 

"The victim is Wendy Goodacre, the mother of the family. She was pregnant at the time of her death, however the foetus appears to be missing." Connor furrowed his eyebrows on confusion. "She had not given birth before the time of the murders, so the child must have been removed." 

Hank finally stopped vomiting, staring in horror at the lady dangling from the ceiling, her neck tied in a noose and her insides on display. 

Garnet walked right around the body. "Stark naked, could have possibly been raped before she was murdered." Garnet's LED went yellow. "Actually, make that a definite. There's traces of a semen-like substance around her bits. It's only found in androids." 

"Do all androids have it though?" Hank asked. "This seems off." 

Garnet shrugged. 

Connor looked over to Hank. "While all androids have genitalia that resembles that of humans, only androids used for sexual purposes contain genital and bodily fluids." 

Garnet nodded. "Maybe Mum and Dad liked to have some fun, so they bought an android used as a partner. But again, not assuming, just sayin'." 

It was a plausible theory, but Hank still felt that there was something off. 

"Come to think of it, it might not have been rape." Garnet mused aloud. "Connor, sorry mate, I was too busy lookin' at Mum while you were talking, can you run everything by me again?" 

Connor repeated his analysis from before, at which Garnet cursed, shaking her head in disgust. She drained her coffee, then walked over to put it in the bin by the door. 

When she opened it, she yelped and stepped away, swearing and rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

Connor immediately went over to the bin, opening it. 

"Detective Gunston has uncovered the baby." He stated blankly. 

Hank shook his head, "Don't tell me about it. I'm gonna throw up again." 

"We've gotta catch this fucker." Garnet suddenly announced. "Just make sure I don't get too close; I might just fuckin' kill 'em." 

She left the room, pulling out her notepad and pen. Hank continued looking around the room. "One of the knives is missing from the block." He told Connor, gesturing to the knife block on the kitchen countertop. Connor nodded. 

"The hole is big enough to accomadate a blade the size of the knife that inflicted the wounds on Dean Goodacre's body." Connor walked over to it, LED yellow. 

"Any blue blood?" Hank asked, gesturing to the pool of blood beneath Wendy. 

Connor shook his head. "No, Lieutenant." 

"She was probably the first then." Hank rubbed his chin. 

Garnet walked back in, investigators and forensics in tow. They went over to the bin, picking it up in gloved hands. "Nothin' in the bathroom, laundry or bedroom. Let's head upstairs." 

They did just that, walking upstairs. There was another lounge room containing another body. This one was the body of Laylin Goodacre, the youngest child. Unfortunately, his body wasn't all in one piece, limbs discarded all over the floor. 

"We gotta find this motherfucker quick." Hank murmured, looking around the room in disgust. Blood covered the wall and floors. 

"Maybe there were multiple people involved in this." Garnet suggested, walking around, careful not to step in the blood and flesh. 

"Whaddayou mean?" Hank frowned. 

"Each person was killed in a different way. It might just be scrappy work, or it could be done to make us think there were others, but I think it's a possibility worth lookin' into." Garnet explained. 

"It's a plausible theory, Detective. I also believe there was more than one suspect. It's possible one of them cleared the downstairs area while the other cleared upstairs. I say this based on the nature of the deaths. The first two were similar quite similar; two slits across the throat, then repeatedly stabbed and cut." Connor suggested. 

Hank shrugged. "It lines up with the evidence, but something feels off." 

Garnet agreed with him, then began looking into the bedrooms nearby. Connor followed shortly after, while Hank stood still staring at the body. 

He left the room when he started imagining it was Cole. 

Garnet was standing in the main bedroom, shuffling through the drawers. She wrinkled her nose when she pulled out a thong. 

"What the fuck kinda grown-up woman wears a goddamn g-string?" She murmured, holding it up for Hank to see. "I thought only teens were dumb enough to wear that shit." 

Hank laughed. "What the fuck are you doin', lookin' through their shit anyway?" 

"Evidence mate, evidence. You'd be amazed how many fuckin' times I've had to reopen a case because people didn't look through drawers and shit like I asked 'em to." Garnet chuckled wryly. "Does my absolute fuckin' head in." 

"I missed you, kid. How've ya been?" Hank asked, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be working. 

"Pretty shitty." Garnet answered. "Hey, it fuckin' rhymes! I'm a poet and ya wouldn't even know it." 

Hank raised an eyebrow. "What's been happening?" 

"It's too fuckin' cold here. I fuckin' hate it." Garnet stated, clearly covering up what was actually bugging her. Hank laughed at her anyway, knowing she'd tell him the truth sooner or later. 

Given her pale skin, one would think she wasn't a typical Aussie who spent all her time in the sun, but when Hank asked her, she grinned and said 'Melbourne, mate, I grew up in Melbourne' as though that would explain everything to him. Later, she did elaborate, 'Melbourne is basically the Florida of Australia. She's a bipolar bitch who likes to be eleven degrees and pissing down rain one day, then rise up to forty degrees and cause bushfires the next. She's a dickhead, but that's why we love her'. 

Hank ignored the personification of the city at the time. 

"You'll get used to it." 

"God, I fuckin' hope so." 

Connor walked in and saw the two chatting. "Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant, but there was nothing of interest in the other rooms besides the little girl's. There are signs of a struggle, however I believe she didn't hear anything happening, as music was playing quite loudly in her room when police arrived on scene." 

The two humans looked at each other. 

"She better not have been listening to anything good then," Garnet said, "otherwise I'd be pissed about not having good background music." 

It was a joke in poor taste, but Hank found it funny anyways. Connor cracked a small smile, something that Hank was glad to see. The kid's smiles were rare and few, reminding Hank of when Cole had first started smiling as a baby. It hurt to think about him, but Connor had told Hank it was good for his mental health to think of Cole from time to time. 

"Alright, let's head back to the DPD." Garnet clapped her hands together, looking at the other two. 

"You don't want to look for yourself?" Connor asked, confused. 

"If you send me your data, I'll look through it." She smiled, then walked out. She ducked her head back in a minute later. "Actually, just gimme a minute, I do wanna have a quick squiz." 

After she left, Hank looked at Connor. "Do you know what the fuck 'squiz' means?" 

"It's an Australian slang word for the term 'look through quickly'. It usually implies that the person is going to skim read or check something." Connor explained. 

"And a g-string is a thong, right?" 

"Yes. 'Thongs' in Australia are what Americans call 'flip flops'. Their close neighbours, the New Zealanders, call them 'jandals' a crossover between 'Japanese' and 'sandals', as they were first made in Japan." Connor rattled off. 

"You better not be comparing me to a fuckin' New Zealander." Garnet warned, a playful grin on her face. "Fuckin' Canadian prick." 

"I was manufactured in America." Connor answered. 

Garnet laughed, though not unkindly. "It was a joke, mate, I know." 

Connor ducked his head, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not used to interacting with humans at such an intimate level." 

"It's alright mate, you'll learn. You wanna know a trick?" Garnet smiled, continuing when Connor looked up at her, curiosity in his gaze. "You just remind yaself that all humans had to learn this shit and some of them still fuck it up after twen'y years." 

Connor nodded. "I'll make sure to remember it." 

"But don't judge them for it. There's always a reason, trust me." Garnet instructed. 

"I won't." Connor replied. 

Hank watched the exchange. Goddamn she was good at this. He could have sworn she could talk herself out of murdering the Queen of England on camera. 

"You wanna come back with us, or...?" Hank asked as they left the house. 

Garnet shook her head. "I got permission to drive my own car around, thank fuck." 

"See you back at the station then." 

"See ya." 

Hank sighed when he got back in the car, though it couldn't be heard over the heavy metal blasting out of the car speakers. 

Connor slid in next to him, pulling out his coin. He began flicking it, making Hank glad he couldn't hear it. He moved the gear into drive, then pressed down on the accelerator. 

As they drove Connor turned down the speakers. Hank fought the urge to turn them back up. He was so done with this shit; he wanted to ignore Connor so badly. It was always the same. Someone else dying each day. And for what? Fuckin' nothing. It was so fucking... He didn't even have a word for it that didn't make it seem less horrific. 

"Lieutenant, sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but that crime scene was very suspicious, as you said. After the initial traces of thirium, I didn't find any others. Not even on the floor, walls or furniture." Connor told him. 

Hank immediately felt bad about the idea of turning the music up and ignoring him, as the android was obviously worried. 

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Hank lied. "Just gotta let the forensics do their job, then we'll see." 

They were silent after that, but Hank didn't turn the music back up. 

Hank liked silence. Correction: Hank liked silence, when he had a whiskey in hand. Sober though...

Well, being sober is always shit, but when conversation is dead, it's shitter. 

There was one thing Hank remembered every morning, I miss Cole. 

It was worse before Connor moved in, when he'd wake up every morning with a killer headache. It was worse when he'd notice the absolute silence. Sure, Sumo snuffed around and barked, but it didn't compare at all to Cole giggling as he ran into Hank's room to wake him up in the morning. 

Connor was flicking the fucking coin again. Hank sighed. 

"Can't you use your fuckin' android mumbo jumbo to keep that fuckin' thing quiet?" 

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. I'm... nervous." 

"Why?" 

"Did you know that Garnet Gunston was the youngest person to ever be knighted?" 

"No. Is that why you're nervous?" 

"No." 

"So why're you nervous?" Hank was getting sick of this. He felt like they'd been going in circles for a couple weeks now. Connor would have an attack, or keep playing with that damn coin, then he wouldn't tell Hank anything. 

"I don't know." 

"Goddamnit Connor, stop doin' this!" 

"Doing what?" 

"Feelin' sorry for yourself and mopin' and shit!" 

"I could have said the same thing to you a couple of months ago." 

"Fuck you." 

"Drop me off here." Connor said after a few minutes of silence, gesturing to an empty car park. Hank obliged, biting back scathing insults as the android got out of the car. He drove off a split second after the door shut. 

Hank turned the music up, driving to Jimmy's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun, 'cause I sure did!


End file.
